


Petals and Piano Pieces

by pastisregret



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, ladrien zine, leap of faith: a ladrien zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: “You know,” he says, turning his back and leaning up on the table, “I can’t believe it took this long to say, but you look beautiful tonight.”Ladybug blushes, her cheeks turning a nice shade of red that nearly compliments her suit.“You better hope those photographers aren’t good lip readers, or rumors will spread that you’re trying to seduce a superhero,” she says, unable to wipe the grin off her face.“Well, they’d just be rumors.” Turning his head, he grabs a cookie off a platter, taking a quick bite and admiring Ladybug’s face. “You can’t seduce someone you’ve already gotten, right?”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 141





	Petals and Piano Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! as you guys might've known, i worked on the ladrien zine (which just shipped out last week!)!! i got my copy earlier today, and with the other creators sharing their pieces i thought i would too! this was a collab piece with @resadentevil on tumblr, and i just cannot believe to have been so lucky to be apart of such an amazing project! hope you guys enjoy this piece as much as i did making it! <3

Adrien liked to think that with every bad thing in his life, it would be somehow balanced out with a little good luck. Call it the way the miraculous functioned, or maybe how well Chat Noir and Ladybug did, but he made little notes whenever he could.

Being forced to stay home? Bad luck. Getting the chance to sneak out and go around the city as everyone’s favorite cat? Good luck.

Getting rejected by Ladybug as Chat? Bad luck. Having Ladybug fall for him as Adrien? Even better good luck.

Being forced invited to play during the mayor’s reelection party? Bad luck. Ladybug’s promised attendance at that same reelection party? _Very_ good luck.

Although, it wasn’t like she was showing up alone. Chat Noir had been promised to stop by later as well (or, in the space of time Adrien had long enough to disappear without raising any concerns) but as far as Adrien was concerned, the only thing to look forward to was her, even if the mention of her name drew clammy hands and a quickened heartbeat.

“There she is!” someone shouted out, causing Adrien’s eyes to dart up and catch the way she landed, yo-yo snapping back in her hand and spine straightened as she took in the guests. A quick wave and small smile was more than enough to send everyone in a frenzy, and had it not been for the simple fact many of Paris’ elite were among the crowd, Adrien was sure his Lady would be surrounded in the same way a horde of zombies attacks their victim. 

In fact, little was holding himself back from bouncing up and heading over to her. The piano, along with the lively tune he was playing out for the guests to enjoy, was the main issue. 

A wave of bad luck, he could say. But still, with bad luck often came the bouts of good.

“So, how are you enjoying the party?” he asks a while later, finally away from the piano and near the refreshment table. Dozens of delicacies decorate the plates on the table, but he gazes at Ladybug, she looking far more delectable than anything else around him.

“It’s a bit overwhelming,” she responds, taking a quick swig from her cup and looking back at the guests behind her. “I didn’t think the mayor would have such a high-end event, especially when his campaign was being ‘all for the people.’”

“Well, it’s better than a weeklong celebration.”

“He _did_ do that last reelection,” Ladybug chuckles out. “I guess it’s good the party will end before sunrise.”

Behind her, photographers take quick shots, leaving the two surrounded in flashes. Adrien supposes it’s not just to take in the beauty of the event, but to photograph two of Paris’ most famous citizens.

“You know,” he says, turning his back and leaning up on the table, “I can’t believe it took this long to say, but you look beautiful tonight.”

Ladybug blushes, her cheeks turning a nice shade of red that nearly compliments her suit.

“You better hope those photographers aren’t good lip readers, or rumors will spread that you’re trying to seduce a superhero,” she says, unable to wipe the grin off her face.

“Well, they’d just be rumors.” Turning his head, he grabs a cookie off a platter, taking a quick bite and admiring Ladybug’s face. “You can’t seduce someone you’ve already gotten, right?”

“I suppose you can’t,” she agrees. They had been darting around behind the curious eyes of Paris for a few weeks, but even still Adrien managed to get a rise out of her, causing her to keep her face focused solely on the table before her in the hopes any pictures wouldn’t show her love struck expression.

They’re quiet for a bit, enjoying the small space they get to have. Hidden in plain sight, doing such a good job at pretending they hardly know each other that eventually even the photographers grow bored, turning away to snap pictures at the other high profile guests.

“I’m guessing you didn’t just come here to chat me up,” Ladybug says, once all eyes are away from them. “Is there some other reason you decided to come here?”

“Yeah,” Adrien starts, “I really needed to rest my hands a bit. Playing the piano gets _exhausting_.”

Ladybug laughs, looking at him with a raised brow. “And is that all?”

“Well, not really. I have been meaning to show you something.”

“Show me something?”

“It’s not too far from here, and it’s a bit quieter than all this. If you’re up for it, at least.”

“Oh? Do you think we’ll have the opportunity to- “ Ladybug begins, but she’s interrupted by none other than Mayor Bourgeois himself, standing in front of the crowd and drawing all eyes onto him.

“Hello, my citizens of Paris!” he very much shouts out into the microphone in his hand. “As your elected mayor once more, I think it is only right to have a video displaying my best moments as mayor of Paris these past few years! Everyone gather round! Eyes _only_ on the screen, mind you!”

“I think we found our opportunity,” Adrien whispers, grabbing her hand and quickly leading her past the crowd, all eyes focused on whatever tribute Mayor Bourgeois was planning to show, which, should he guess right, would drag on just long enough for him to seize the moment.

Adrien felt his heart pick up just by touching Ladybug, her suit-covered hand doing little to still the way his pulse quickened and steps turned more excited, as if she were the only person in the world to impress and he was her artist. Walking up the steps past the party, he pulls her away from the neat and orderly outside space and into the nearby park, where paved sidewalks turned into dirt paths that had been walked over time and time again, creating a way to wherever he is taking her.

When they finally near the destination, Ladybug can’t help the gasp that made its way out, eyes widening and steps stilling at the sight of it.

A gorgeous enclosure, a dozen trees creating an open space where, sat just underneath a cherry blossom tree, was one of the most beautiful grand pianos she had ever seen. The wood is beautifully carved, and with every new breeze of wind came down a few of the flowers, decorating the piano. She steps closer, then stops, as if she will ruin the moment.

“It’s beautiful,” she finally lets out, watching Adrien as he steps forward and rests a hand on top of the piano. His hand reaches out and grabs a cherry blossom, twiddling with the flower as he speaks.

“The mayor originally wanted to have the party here, but Chloé said she was getting allergies from the cherry blossoms, so they had to change things. They tried, but they weren’t able to move the piano,” he explains. “So, they thought it’d be best just to leave it here and get a new one.”

“I’m kinda glad they didn’t throw the party here,” Ladybug says. She walks forward, hand darting out to touch the tree as soon as she’s close enough to it, her fingers digging into the grooves.

“You are?” Adrien asks. He feels his nerves come back. Had he decided on the wrong spot to take her?

“Yeah.” Looking back at Adrien, she smiles, the sides of her mask crinkling with her eyes. “It feels better just being alone with you, don’t you think?”

Hearing her, he relaxes, exhaling an intake of breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. She’s looking up at the cherry blossoms now, and the longer she stares the more Adrien realizes even the prettiest flower doesn’t hold a candle to her.

“So, what possessed you to bring me here?” she asks, making her way over to the piano. Another second, and she pulls herself up, sitting on top of it.

“Would you laugh if I said anime did?”

Ladybug laughs, then shakes her head. “No, not at all,” she responds, watching as Adrien laughs at her badly said lie.

“Well, I saw an anime,” he continues, chuckling. “It seemed pretty damn romantic, so I thought, why not?”

“Was it really that moving?” 

“You’ll find out,” he responds, before sitting on the piano bench. Hands finding the right keys to begin with, he smiles at his Lady. 

“Don’t your hands hurt enough?” she asks. “You’ve been playing for so long already.”

“Not too much that I can’t play something for you.”

Adrien looked at Ladybug, and held his breath, hoping she’d understand his intent to play for her, to reach her in a way he couldn’t do with just words. In another moment, she nods, waiting for him to start. 

And so, he does. 

It’s always amazing to watch Adrien play, she notes. He plays with the intensity of someone who controlled the world, but was gentle enough that each note held something soft and delicate within it. The song was beautiful and intricate, his hands darting from one side to another in a split second, but it seems less hurried and more as if they are in their own little space, closed off from the world and everyone around them. Time is nothing but in their grasp, and if she could will it, she would make this moment last forever.

With the next wave of wind, sending another flurry of blossoms down, she sees how it decorates the piano, and then Adrien next. A cherry blossom resting in his hair, and then another finding a place to nest in his curls, him too enraptured in his song to take notice. 

So enraptured, he hasn't taken notice of the way his Lady gazes at him, eyes wide and heart on her sleeve, baring all out to anyone who’d take notice. 

When he finishes, sweat beading on his forehead and taking in quick breaths, he looks up from the keys to look at Ladybug, who’s silent. 

“Did you like it?” he asks after a moment, unsure what the expression on her face means. He wishes the mask didn’t conceal so much of her face, hiding so much of what he longed to figure out. Was she happy? Shocked? Unimpressed? 

He gets his answer when she closes the distance between them, getting down from the piano and taking a seat next to him. She scoots towards him, and closes the space between them even more when she leans her face in, giving a kiss as a response. Adrien kisses back, relief coursing through him and his admiration for Ladybug growing with every second. 

“Does that answer your question?” she asks when they pull apart, picking a cherry blossom from his hair and holding it gently in her hand. Hand coming up to rest on her cheek, Adrien smiles. 

“I think I need to have it answered again,” he says, before leaning in once more. 

Another wave of wind starts up, this time a flurry sent down. It’s chaotic, and sends dozens of flowers down to blanket the piano, not leaving the two untouched. But they’re unbothered, stuck in their own little space of time and closed off from everything else. 

Yes, Adrien has his bouts of bad luck. But today, it feels like all those bits don’t hold a candle to the good. 

**Author's Note:**

> mari-cheres on tumblr!


End file.
